totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Senor Starchy
Biography He appeared in "WOOHP-tastic!". He was a Mexican dry cleaner who wanted to "straighten" the world. In this episode, Starchy appears to attack a cat using the web stick in the night and he was found by the girls, Samantha, Clover, and Alexandra. Senor then attacks the girls with a web stick on both of his wrist as he managed to hit Clover from it. When he makes a final blow to Clover, she manages to retaliate his own attack and been sticked himself in a process. The girls managed to capture him and taken to prison. Back at WOOHP prison as he was drying his purple suit with a flat iron due to being stick that night knowing that he begins to have a vendetta against Clover. Therefore, he finally wears his purple suit and smashes his prison door and he does a Mexican dance step and escapes his prison cell and manages to get in the elevator before the girls would found him. The next day, Clover was being superior to her friends as she gets out of the limosuine. She saw her robot intern was in her dry crystallized state and knowing that Senor Starchy was behind everything and Starchy managed to beat Clover out of commision and attacks her with a web stick as she dodges with a garbage tin and becomes crystallized when it hit as it turns to dust. He continuously attacks her with his web stick and directly hits her completely and he abducts her as he jumps with an "O'le!" sound. Later on, he puts Clover in a dry steamer finally had his revenge against her for blowing his attack in retaliation last night of his capture. He then leaves her to suffer in the dry steamer. When Sam and Alex tries to make apologize to Clover for being too bossy to them, Starchy arrives and knocks both of them by a hanging kick. He then release the over pressure on the dry steamer that Clover was in and he accidentally knocks the device and promptly escapes. Alex managed to save Clover by knocking the dry steamer using the Heavy Hand Smash All Glove into pieces. At sunset, The girls finally confronts Senor Starchy from behind, Starchy uses his web stick on the ground causes it to crack and makes a quake behind the girls as they saved Alex from the fall. Starchy attacks the helicopter causes it to fall as Sam managed to save the helicopter by throwing the Super Pouff Expanding Marshmallow. Now they confront Starchy as Sam activates her Expandable Cable Bungee Belt to tie on his feet and knocks him down. He managed to break her cable bungee belt with his web stick and goes with a long jump to the roof. He later attacks them with a spinning kick as his web stick forms some shurikens attacking them continuously when the girls managed to get rid of the sticky shurikens with their Heavy Hand Smash All Gloves. He uses his necktie and forms a sword-like spear by putting the web stick in it and attacks them but he managed to defeat the girls as both were knock themselves with their smashing gloves. To his dismay, he's gonna face Clover who he was caught last night. Both were having a confrontation as Starchy begins to hit Clover with his web stick as Clover managed to hit with Glue Spitting Silly Straw directly hits from his web shooter as it explodes and been caught from his web stick in the process. He was later recaptured by them. Trivia *Senor Starchy is portrayed as a somewhat Mexican aristocrat when attacking Clover and her friends and a reference to the real life professional wrestler in World Wrestling Entertainment Inc., Alberto Del Rio. *Interestingly, Senor's voice has a mexican accent similar to Alberto's. *Senor Starchy's fighting style resembles Spider Man and Firion in the game "Dissidia Final Fantasy" when he wields a sword turned spear. *In the final fight between him and Clover. They are using the stand off for gun fights. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Aparições de um episódio Categoria:Mexicanos